REGALO DE NAVIDAD ONESHOT
by LUNATIKACC
Summary: Isabella es una chica de 15 años que pide a santa claus poder conocer a su actor favorito, que le deparara el destino. sera posible que lo pueda conocer? atrevete a leer y conocer


**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

_2010-12-16_

_QUERIDO SANTA CLAUS_

_Soy Bella, sé que estoy muy grandecita como para pedirte un regalo y que desde mis ocho años deje de creer en ti, pero eres el único que podría ayudarme para que mi mayor deseo se haga realidad, durante este año me he portado muy bien, he sido muy amable con todos, casi no he peleado, ni me he disgustado con Dios por mi situación, sabes muy bien que han hecho todo lo posible porque me curen, pero es difícil según dicen los doctores, pero no te he escrito para darte lastima sino para que me ayudes a cumplir mis dos más grandes deseos; el primero es que pueda conocer a Robert Pattinson me muero por él, es divino, simplemente perfecto para así poder darle un beso al chico que me mueve el piso._

_Sé que no es un deseo muy convencional, pero es lo que más quiero hacer antes de irme a conocerte._

_Gracias por tu paciencia y cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para que se cumpla quedaré agradecida._

_Un abrazo._

_Bella B_

Esa era la carta que mi amiga del alma Isabella Brandon había hecho para navidad; solo que esta vez esta carta tendría otro destinatario. Ya llevaba cerca de ocho días intentando de encontrar la verdadera dirección del afamado actor de la saga de Twilight, libros que Isabella y yo disfrutábamos en grande porque en esos libros coincidencialmente los personajes principales tenían nuestros nombres y vivían una singular aventura de amor.

A mi lo que más me encantaba de esa saga es que en ella Isabella se enamoraba de Edward a pesar de tener muchas cosas en contra, al final podían ser felices eternamente, pero la realidad era muy diferente, mi Isabella sufría de leucemia aguda un tipo de leucemia que se conoce como LMA1 la cual había regresado después de dos años, con un mal pronóstico de curación según decían los médicos; durante este último año le realizaron quimioterapia, pero esto llevo a que sufriera de varias infecciones y el tratamiento tuvieran que pararlo en varias ocasiones, la verdad es que si pasaba año nuevo de pie era un milagro, cada día perdía más vitalidad, su piel se veía blanca casi transparente como una hoja de cebolla y yo me moría cada día junto a ella, la amaba desde el primer día que la vi tres años atrás; justamente después de que le detectaran cáncer, sus padres se vieron obligados a venir a la capital para tener más cerca un hospital de alta tecnología que brindará a su hija una forma de curación; pero nunca se lo revele, hacerla feliz fue mi único trabajo, la verdad es que con ella todo era muy fácil, siempre ha sido una chica muy amable, alegre, solidaria, amorosa con todos los que conoce.

Así que cuando descubrí en su escritorio una carta dirigida a santa Claus me ofrecí en llevarla al correo, con el único propósito de poder hacer realidad su deseo. Pero qué difícil es poder encontrar la dirección de un actor, menos mal mi prima Alice me ayudo con eso, no sé como un amigo de un amigo de su novio conoce a la hija del representante de ese actor, así que me regalaron la dirección real para enviarle la carta

**2010-12-17**

**Buenos días señor Pattinson**

**Usted no me conoce, mi nombre es Edward Masen, si sé que sonará gracioso, pero no le estoy diciendo mentiras, el propósito de mi carta es para felicitarlo por tan buen trabajo, todos los papeles que ha realizado los ha interpretado magníficamente pero principalmente para solicitarle algo.**

**Una amiga mía que tiene 15 años sufre de una enfermedad que la está matando, la verdad es que los médicos tan solo le han dado dos meses de vida y su mayor deseo es poderlo conocer, para que me crea le envío la carta que le escribió a Santa Claus, señor si usted tiene el corazón solidario y amoroso que todos creemos le pido, no le ruego que por favor venga y la conozca, en el remitente esta mi dirección, por favor por ella, para que en sus últimos días la acompañe la alegría y la dicha de conocerlo.**

**Gracias por adelantado y como pago le daré mi fondo universitario para pagar sus gastos.**

**Edward Masen**

Junto a mi carta envié la que Bells había escrito, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

- Buenos días señora Brandon como está usted hoy

- Bien Edward gracias. Bella te ha estado preguntado, anda muy ansiosa hoy, sabes por qué?

- No, la verdad no. Ha venido Alice o Rose? Quedaron en que hoy vendrían a hacerle un arreglo a Bells.

- No, aun no llegan, pero tranquilo sube.

Camine por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de bella, ansioso de verla, llevaba todo el fin de semana sin saber de ella, después de haber tomado su carta y enviársela a ese actor me arrepentí, sentía que no debía exponer la vida privada de mi amiga a un completo extraño, que además no sabía si lo apreciaría o sería simple mente una carta mas.

- Hola – salude tímidamente

- HOLA! – efusivamente me saludo, a pesar que su suave voz ya no tenía la misma fuerza se denotaba alegría en ella, eso hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápidamente, el imaginarme junto a ella no como un simple amigo sino como algo suyo me emocionaba mucho, aunque Dios le tuviera otro destino yo anhelaba fervientemente que mi regalo de navidad fuera que se pudiera curar (deseo imposible de cumplir)

- Que pasa? No me vas a regalar un abrazo después de todos estos días de ausencia?

- Eh! Si, si, perdona. Como has estado?

- Mmm, que te digo, bien dentro de lo que puedo. Enviaste la carta?

- Si, así que santa ya te tiene en su lista.

El resto del día me quede con ella, lo extraño fue las chicas no aparecieron durante todo el día. Así poco a poco fueron pasando los días y cada vez más nos acercábamos a navidad y mi bella se quedaría sin cumplir su regalo de navidad lo extraño es que las chicas no se aparecieron durante toda la semana, hasta el 24 de diciembre en la mañana me llamaron

- Alo?

- Edyyyyy!

- Alice que me quitas el oído con el grito

- Es que estoy tan feliz, no te imaginas nos fuimos con Rose de viaje

- Alice, yo pensé que ustedes eran amigas de Bella, no se han dejado ver toda esta semana, no te imaginas lo triste que esta, cada día la veo peor.

- Ay Edy, si supieras porque viajamos no dirías nada, pero me preocupa eso que dices, esta muy mal?

- Si, el doctor dijo que cualquier cosa que no lo llamáramos sino que la lleváramos a urgencias lo mas rápido posible.

- Ay Edy, (snif, snif) no lo puedo creer, yo que te llamaba para pedirte el favor que nos recojas en el aeropuerto vamos con un grupo de amigos que ni te imaginas, espero que ellos le alegren la vida a Bella

- Aunque no me parece buena idea.

- Por favor, mira que no debemos dejarnos ver mucho o sino me meteré en problemas siiiiiiiiii

- Esta bien, a que horas voy

- En una hora, ya estamos llegando

- Alice me estas llamando desde el avión? Pero mira que a veces exageras

- Para algo tengo conexiones primito. Nos vemos en un rato

Después de la molesta hora de espera, llego. Efectivamente venían acompañadas de tres hombres, todos con capuchas y gafas de sol para cubrir su rostro, apenas logré reconocer a uno de ellos me quede helado.

**POV BELLA**

-Mamá , sabes algo de Edward, hoy no ha venido y mira la hora que es

-Bells, cariño, Edward tiene una vida que debe vivirla y lo sabes no puedes esperar que siempre este contigo

-Cierto mamá, lo siento, es que me siento muy sola, y las chicas no han venido durante toda la semana así que..

-No te preocupes, perdóname tu a mí, mi cielo hermoso, sabes que papá y yo estamos para lo que nos necesites así que dime, que hacemos.

-Gracias, ya me has ayudado mucho, con el aseo es suficiente. Aunque la verdad es que quiero ir al patio, quiero ver las flores y tomar un poco de sol

-Cariño, ten en cuenta que no debes salir, afuera hace mucho frio.

-Mmmm tienes razón, entonces me alcanzas un libro

-Esta bien, te traeré algo caliente para tomar y te leo un rato te parece

-Si, gracias.

Los días en los que venía Edward a casa eran los mas alegres, siempre me hacia reir, con él se me olvidaba lo enferma que estaba, hasta que mis males me lo recordaban solos. Sentada en mi cama leyendo por enésima vez eclipse, saga que me encantaba espere a que alguien recordará que existo, cuando llego mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro que no le veía desde hace mucho,

-Que pasa?

-Bells cariño alguien ha venido a verte, pero debes prometerme que estarás tranquila, si.

-Si mamá no hay problema, sabes que Edward viene todos los días

-Sigan

La verdad es que la promesa de mamá no la podría cumplir, mi sueño, mi deseo cumplido, por la pequeña puerta de mi cuarto se coló la imagen del hombre mas espectacular que podría conocer en mi corta vida, era Rob! Con una guitarra en su mano, sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por una fracción de segundo y tuve que recordarme que debía respirar, se veía precioso, aunque no tuviera su acostumbrado cabello rebelde.

.com/userfiles/image/30%20noviembre%202009/robert%20pattinson%

Lo mejor de todo es que la sorpresa no venia solo, él venía acompañado de Kellan, se veía mas grande en persona, la verdad me sentía en el cielo y esos dos mis ángeles guardianes, Kellan vestía una chaqueta gris tipo polo, unos vaqueros, y una gorra gris que hacia juego, la verdad es que las manos me temblaba, sentía mariposas por todo mi estomago y tenía un nudo en mi garganta

-Hola

-Ho.. hola

-Como estas

-Mu.. muy bien. Gracias. Pe.. pero… como?

-Santa.

-Efectivo.

-Si. Te presento a un amigo, creo que lo has visto es muy cariñoso y le gustan los perros

-Jejeje. Si, por supuesto que sé quién es, mucho gusto amigo de Rob.

-El gusto es mío preciosa

-Dime Bella. Y vinieron solos en verdad, nadie los trajo?

-Eso es un secreto de estado que no te revelaremos. Bella y que quieres hacer?

-Esa guitarra… podrías…

-Entendido

Yo no sabia que decir, ahora me doy cuenta que pedí conocerlo pero nunca me imagine que podría hacer con él, (aparte de lo pervertido por supuesto), así sacó la guitarra y empezó a cantar

.com/watch?v=cfXKBw-5yrI&feature=related

la verdad es que Robert canta muy bien, tiene una voz única, hace que tu corazón vibre al igual que tu piel, la forma en cómo se concentraba en tocar la guitarra y cantar mostraba cuanta pasión alberga su corazón. El resto de la tarde hablamos, cantamos, reímos, incluso Kellan me leyó uno de mis capítulos favoritos de eclipse, no puedo negarlo estaba más que feliz. Cerca de las 6 de la tarde me avisaron que no podían acompañarme mas que debían irse. Cada uno tenía compromisos que los obligaban viajar, ya le daría personalmente las gracias a santa por tan excelente regalo, los abrace y sus aromas quedaron grabados en mi mente cada uno con un aroma particular pero igual de intoxicantes, capaces de hacerte viajar en segundo junto a ellos y hace las cosas mas divertidas posibles (por no decir pervertidas), la fotos del recuerdo y unas últimas palabras. Pero aun así mi regalo no estaba completo

-Sé fuerte, para lo que nos necesites sabes que nos puedes llamar cierto preciosa

-Gracias Kellan. No sabes lo importante que son tus palabras (lo mejor del caso es que sentí que hablaba con dos buenos amigos a los que no veía por muchoooo tiempo)

-Son ciertas, a cualquiera de los dos, puede que no podamos venir pero estaremos allí por teléfono para ti. – (Diciendo eso se acerco a mí, tomo con su mano derecha mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo fijamente mientras me decía)- Por favor recuerda ser feliz cada momento que vivas.

Poco a poco se acercó a mí, con la clara intención de besarme, cuando de reojo pude ver a Edward parado en la puerta mirándome y me aleje de Rob, Gire mi rostro y le regale un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias. Tu también sé feliz, y por favor ten un poco de paciencia con las locas de tus fans, mira que somos muchas las que te queremos y por ese querer hacemos locuras

-Lo hare.

-A los dos gracias, mil y mil gracias por cumplir mi regalo de navidad.

-Cuídate _Isabella _– y se alejaron de la habitación.

La que en pocos segundos fue ocupada por mis elocuentes y alegres amigas, las cuales no cabían de la dicha, no lo podían creer al igual que yo, que hubiera podido conocer a los hombres mas hermosos que he visto en mi corta vida

-Estas contenta?

-Si, gracias a todos, me imagino que eso ha sido tu idea Alice

-No, la verdad es que no fue idea nuestra fue de un amigo tuyo

-Ed, fuiste tú?

-Si.

-Alice puedes traer algo de tomar, tengo sed y mamá debe tener que beber, la acompañas Rose

-Ok, entiendo cuando alguien me pide que me vaya

-Jajaja Alice que cosas dices, solo necesito hablar con Ed un momento.

-Ok, ok, ya nos fuimos.

-Edward…

-Perdóname por enviarle tu carta a un completo extraño, pero mira que no salió nada mal cumpliste tu deseo, conociste a Robert Pattison cualquier chica estaría súper emocionada, y no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de besarlo

-Tonto

-Ahora que hice?

-Los hombres siempre son unos brutos y tu no eres la excepción

-que me perdí?

- Robert me encanta no lo puedo negar pero no es quien quiero besar

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude, me acerque a él, lo miré fijamente y lo besé. Como describir con palabras un beso de amor, sin copiarme de singulares frases. Sus labios suaves tenían un sabor dulce, su aliento cálido me embriago completamente, mi corazón latía desbocado mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi cuerpo y podría jurar que sentí como mi panty se mojaba un poco, por fin me sentía completamente viva.

-Tonto, a ti es quien siempre he querido. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMOR!

* * *

Chicas gracias por leerme, no quise alargarlo mas, el resto lo pueden imaginar y darle el final que cada uno mejor crea, tal vez santa, también le cumpla el regalo a Edward quien sabe. Recuerden que no hay cosas imposibles, así que todas podemos tener oportunidad de tener un regalo de navidad como el de bella.

Espero sus comentarios rechiflas halagos o tomatazos

**XOXO**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! SU AMIGA LUNATIKACC**

** LMA: LEUCEMIA MIELOGENA AGUDA: Es un cáncer que comienza dentro de la médula ósea, el tejido blando en el interior de los huesos que ayuda a formar las células sanguíneas. El cáncer crece a partir de las células que normalmente se convertirían en glóbulos blancos**


End file.
